I do care, Clarke - The 100 Lexa and Clarke
by JuDeRenescence
Summary: Cette fanfiction se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 2. Elle suivra notamment le point de vue de Lexa à la 3e personne. Bien sûr, c'est une histoire basée sur #Clexa. En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! :)
1. Emerson

**Fan Fiction : The 100 – FIN saison 2 : Lexa and Clarke**

 _Cette fanfiction se présentera en plusieurs chapitres qui apparaitront au fil de mon imagination._

Je n'ai pas pour prétention de présenter une fanfiction digne de ce nom. Je débute tout juste dans cet univers et me laisse tenter par la série The 100. La fanfiction suivante suivra surtout les actions de Lexa, que j'ai choisi comme personnage principal de cette histoire avec Clarke qui fera son apparition très bientôt.

Chapitre 1 :

Le commander se retirait du Mount Weather nonchalamment, la guerre évitée, les grounders retrouvés presque tous saint et saufs, la foule la suivant en poussant des exclamations. Lincoln était emmené de force, traîné sur un brancard suite à son refus de suivre son peuple, tandis que Indra et son petit groupe avait eu vite fait de retrouver l'armée et de se poster auprès du commander. Lexa marchait en silence, ressassant ses dernières paroles face à la fille du ciel. Elle revoyait encore son regard dans lequel se mêlait tant de sentiments contraires : tristesse, trahison, désespoir, colère, peur. Elle se voyait se retourner une dernière fois pour voir la blonde seule devant l'immense entrée du Mont Weather, sans armée, sans alliés, sans espoir. La voir ainsi lui avait brisé le cœur, mais elle ne pouvait se désister à son devoir et ne regrettait pas son choix, pas tant qu'il lui avait permis de sauver son peuple, de les ramener tous sans avoir à compter de nombreuses pertes. C'est ainsi, le regard dur, la mâchoire serrée et les traits crispés que Lexa avait emmené son peuple victorieux de retour au camp qu'elle avait instauré il y avait de cela plusieurs jours.

….

Indra laisse planter sa dague dans le sol, face à un Lincoln déçu de son peuple, mais reconnaissant envers elle. En un regard, les deux grounders scellèrent un serment mutuel, avant qu'Indra disparaisse dans la tente du commander.

Heda, dit-elle en s'inclinant humblement, attendant que sa commandante daigne lui prêter attention.

Indra, salua de sa voix dure Lexa. Comment vont les blessés ?

Bien, ils se remettent doucement. Il leur faudra certainement deux ou trois jours avant de pouvoir se rendre dans leurs villages respectifs.

Lexa se retourna vers la terrienne, le regard froid. Cette annonce ne lui plut pas car elle souhaitait rentrer au plus tôt à la capitale, Polis. Mais après les derniers évènements, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait demander pareil effort aux victimes des habitants de la Montagne. Au plus haut point, elle détestait ce peuple. Ces humains qui n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à en sacrifier d'autre pour voir la couleur de la terre. Ces humains qui s'apprêtaient à massacrer des enfants innocents dans cette optique. A cette pensée, Lexa tapa du point sur la table en bois massif où elle avait passé du temps à élaborer une stratégie avec Clarke, afin de récupérer les deux peuples.

Indra, sans mot dire, s'approcha légèrement de la commandante.

Si je puis me permettre Heda, vous avez fait le bon choix. Ce peuple du ciel ne méritait pas une alliance après le massacre qu'ils nous ont fait subir ! cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

Indra ! Ne me dit pas que tu les détestais tous rétorqua Lexa, faisant allusion à Octavia. Mais là n'est pas le problème, une alliance a été rompue en moins de temps qu'il n'a fallu pour la créer, c'est une défaite en soi. Fais en sorte que tous les guérisseurs s'occupent le plus rapidement possible de nos blessés. Nous repartons après-demain, dès l'aube.

…..

 _Le lendemain_

Le commander dormait très peu. C'était ainsi depuis toujours, et elle ne cherchait plus à retrouver le sommeil alors que ce dernier la fuyait. Ainsi, elle était debout depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand son camp commença à s'animer, quand les guérisseurs entreprirent de soigner les derniers blessés qui n'avaient pas encore été pris en charge. Lexa se déplaçait avec aisance dans le camp, tandis que Ryder, son nouveau garde rapproché suite à la mort de Gustus, la suivait comme son ombre. Au passage de la commandante, les terriens s'inclinaient, souriaient, tentaient de toucher les bras en murmurant à répétition « Heda ». Lexa répondait à chacun d'entre eux d'un signe de tête. La matinée se déroula ainsi, Heda étant soit dans sa tente soit auprès des grounders pour s'assurer de leur état. Tout d'un coup, un énième passage de Lexa fut interrompu par une énorme exclamation et des échanges houleux. Des cris commencèrent à s'élever dans le camp, des armes furent levées. Lexa regarda Ryder, surprise, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Tous deux se déplacèrent alors vers l'entrée du camp, là où retentissait autant de tumultes.

En une fraction de seconde, l'explication à tant d'animations fut donnée. Un habitant de la montagne, essoufflé mais bien en vie alors qu'il était dehors, se tenait devant les barrières en bois du camp de Lexa. Pas moins de cinq grounders l'entouraient, les lèvres découvrant un rictus carnassier, leurs lances pesant sur l'homme. Ce dernier levait les mains et ne cessait de répéter : « Nous avons conclu une alliance avec la commandante. Vous ne pouvez me toucher. » A ces mots, à cette voix qui lui sembla familière, Lexa s'approcha et fit face à cet homme méprisant.

Que viens-tu faire sur nos terres, homme de la Montagne ? Parle avant qu'on mette un terme à notre marché !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Lexa reconnut le garde : il s'agissait d'Emerson, celui-là même qui l'avait amené à accepter un marché avec le président du Mont Weather, un marché horrible qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres choix d'accepter. Sous le coup de la colère, elle sortit son épée et la posa sur la carotide d'Emerson.

Commandante, nous avons conclu un marché avec vous, il y a quelques heures. Vous ne pouvez le réfuter désormais, maintenant que nous avons donné parole et prouvé sa valeur en vous rendant vos gens.

Donne-moi une raison d'accepter ton horripilante présence, Emerson, avant que je ne m'énerve.

Je.. Emerson soupira. Vous devez nous aider !

Une exclamation, un étonnement sans pareil retentit dans tous le camp. La plupart des grounders s'étaient rapprochés pour assister à l'échange, et aucun ne comprenait cette demande d'aide.

Vous aider ? Je ne me souviens pas que cela faisait partie du marché. En quel honneur devrions-nous le faire ?

Le skypeople ! Ils ont tué sans hésitation tous les habitants du Mont Weather et ils viendront pour vous si vous ne réagissez pas non plus !

Des cris, des exclamations sans précédent firent à nouveaux rages dans le camp. Tous les grounders ne purent accepter ce demi-mensonge que leur sortait Emerson. Il était impossible qu'une seule fille ait pu réussir à délivrer tout un peuple, impossible qu'elle vienne oser sans prendre à eux.

D'une main, Lexa fit taire les grounders tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. En soi, elle n'était pas étonnée que Clarke ait réussi à délivrer ses amis. Mais de là à venir les attaquer, à venir affronter la Commander en face, après les batailles menées précédemment, cela lui semblait peu probable.

Tu es donc seul Emerson… Comment pourrais-je croire pareille affabulation ?

Emerson vit son teint devenir livide. Il comprit son erreur à l'instant même où il a révélé la mort de ses concitoyens. Il comprit au regard de Lexa qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir voir les Grounders en utilisant le prétexte du marché passé quelques heures auparavant. Mais Emerson était seul, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre sur Terre ainsi, privé des siens, et il avait eu le fol espoir que les terriens pourraient l'aider à venger son président, l'aider à leur dépens à survivre et à décimer le peuple du ciel. Il ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à donner une réponse à la commandante quand celle-ci lui enfonça son épée en plein cœur, l'achevant en une fraction de seconde.

Des hurlements de joie retentirent à la vue du sang du garde, et plusieurs grounders sortirent leur épée. Heda regarda Ryder qui s'approcha près d'elle :

Fais convoquer les chefs de clan dans ma tente. Nous allons décider de notre stratégie à adopter envers le skypeople.

Ryder hocha la tête et fit suivre l'ordre de la commandante tandis que celle-ci retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil massif dans sa tente. Attendant l'arrivée des chefs de clans, du moins de ceux qui avaient accepté de s'allier pour vaincre le peuple de la montagne, Heda fit tourner sa dague dans sa main, l'abattant à plusieurs reprises sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Après une courte attente, les chefs se réunirent, Indra étant la première à avoir répondu à l'appel de Lexa. Tous s'inclinèrent en silence devant Heda, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Mon peuple. Un homme de la Montagne est venu nous informer de la mort des siens en nous suppliant de le venger. Cet homme a désormais rejoint les siens.

Les chefs levèrent le poing accompagné d'un cri de guerre avant de se taire et d'écouter la suite.

Nous ne le vengerons point. Jamais nous ne vengerons ces monstres ! s'exclama Heda.

Un homme, couvert de peinture de guerre, osa alors prendre la parole, du mépris dans sa voix.

Qu'en est-il du peuple du ciel ? Allons-nous les laisser venir nous attaquer, après le bûcher qu'ils ont osé nous imposer ?

Des murmures suivirent ces deux questions, approuvant les dire du chef. Mais Lexa leva de nouveau la main, se leva et se positionna devant l'homme. Elle regarda froidement Atohl, le représentant de la Nation des Glaces.

Cette attaque imminente a été prédite par un tortionnaire sans pitié. Si elle a lieu, cette affront des skypeople ne concerne que le clan de Trikru. Je somme donc aux différents clans de rentrer chez vous, dès que vos blessés seront en l'état. De notre côté, j'enverrai un messager discuter avec la chancelière du SkyPeople.

Lexa termina son annonce. Atohl toisa lourdement la commandante, mais il ne pouvait en l'instant présent désobéir. Aussi il s'inclina faussement devant elle et reparti aussitôt, sommant à un accompagnateur de donner l'heure du départ. Les autres chefs se retirèrent un à un de la tente de la commander, et Ryder alla envoyer un grounder avec pour mission de discuter avec la chancelière. Lexa ferma les yeux une fois seule, et murmura un nom avec douceur et hésitation : « Clarke ».


	2. You should come to the capital with me

I do care, Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 2

 **Déjà un follower, un favorite et une review.**

 **Je suis surprise et flattée qu'on puisse s'intéresser à ma fanfiction. Ce deuxième chapitre ne contient pas énormément d'action, mais le troisième vous plaira surement car il mettra en avant les retrouvailles de Clarke et Lexa.**

 _ **Kayliah : merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira. Adepte de rpg, j'essaie de respecter au plus près les caractères des personnages, même si c'est parfois loin d'être parfait. En tout cas, ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir :)**_

C'était déjà la fin d'après-midi. Après le remue-ménage qu'avait provoqué Emerson, le calme était revenu dans le camp des grounders. Atohl et ses quelques terriens n'avaient pas tardé à quitter le camp pour rejoindre son clan de la Nation des Glaces. Lexa ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir affaire à Atohl, du moins plus pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui avait été fait à Costia, son premier amour qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour elle. Et même si, en tant qu'Heda, une vengeance sanguinaire n'aurait en rien arrangé les choses, notamment pour la coalition de la paix, elle ne se privait pas de mépriser ce clan comme elle l'entendait.

Désormais, Lexa était posée devant la table sur laquelle une carte du Mount Weather avait été établie. Elle revoyait le plan mis en place avec la fille du ciel pour libérer leurs peuples respectifs. Elle restait devant sans mot dire, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Indra faire les cent pas. Indra n'avait quasiment pas quitté la tente depuis la fin de la réunion improvisée de Lexa, et ne cessait de ruminer dans son coin. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Indra désapprouvait le choix de Heda à envoyer un simple messager pour tenter une amorce entre le clan de Trikru et les SkyPeople. Certes, elle appréciait Octavia, ainsi que Lincoln qu'elle avait aidé à échapper, mais elle ressentait comme une trahison leur décision de ne pas la suivre au moment de la retraite devant le Mount Weather. Et même si Clarke avait eu des idées judicieuses, après les pertes subies par TonDC, Indra ne souhaitait plus jamais revoir ces gens tombés du ciel.

Soudain, la voix de Lexa retentit, faisant sursauter Indra :

Empeni ! Va dehors te calmer Indra, ou bien cesse tes complaintes.

Indra regarda la Heda, et se positionna en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'observer. Le commander avait ordonné à son messager de transmettre les excuses du clan Trikru et avait expressément demandé à Clarke d'accepter un entretien avec elle. Lexa se doutait que cela ne serait pas aussi simple, se doutait même que Clarke puisse un instant envisager une seconde paix avec son clan maintenant qu'elle l'avait abandonné, elle et son peuple, seule à son sort devant les grandes portes de la Montagne. Mais enclencher une nouvelle guerre semblait inadapté, surtout après la récupération de terriens qui n'arriveraient pas à se remettre de leurs blessures de sitôt. De plus, la coalition de la paix étant forcée, Lexa n'ignorait pas que certains clans se retireraient, refusant une guerre, même si d'autres se précipiteraient dessus. Et elle devait se l'admettre : elle ne souhaitait pas se mettre à dos une nouvelle fois Clarke. Heda soupira, releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Indra.

Allons, Indra, parle. Ne reste pas ainsi à me défier du regard.

Et si notre messager était mort, que cet homme de la montagne disait vrai ? susurra Indra d'une voix menaçante.

A son ton, Lexa fronça les sourcils, et claqua sa main sur la table. Aussitôt Indra se baissa légèrement en signe de respect et attendit une réponse.

Une alliance avait été établie avec eux Indra. Nous avons failli de notre côté, mais avec leurs blessures, ils ne peuvent certainement pas attaquer.

Justement ! On devrait profiter de leurs faiblesses, et les décimer maintenant !

Heda, qui avait baissé de nouveau la tête, la releva et assassina d'un regard noir Indra. Sa main se saisit de sa dague qu'elle planta sur la table, juste à côté de la main de la guerrière. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, mais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comprenant la colère de sa Heda.

Laisse-moi prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, Indra, siffla dangereusement Lexa.

La femme noire s'inclina en signe de reconnaissance et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ryder fit entrer le messager envoyé plus tôt dans la journée par Lexa. Le voyant le revenir seul, non accompagné par la fille du ciel, Heda demanda d'une voix étonnée :

Clarke ?

A la mention de son nom, Indra regarda en haussant les sourcils sa Heda, qui l'ignora volontairement et se rapprocha du messager, la tête haute, pour le faire parler. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et souffla :

Elle n'est pas revenue au camp des Skypeople, ma Heda. Elle n'est jamais revenue après l'assaut sur le Mount Weather.

Lexa se recula, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise à cette annonce. Son regard croisa celui d'Indra, qui semblait tout aussi étonnée qu'elle. L'idée que Clarke puisse abandonner son peuple, après tous les sacrifices imposés, semblait tout simplement incongrue. Se reprenant très vite, le Commander continua son interrogatoire :

Qu'a dit la chancelière ?

Elle nous a fait comprendre que si son peuple n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer, elle n'accepterait pas une nouvelle offense de notre part. Elle vous demande de les laisser en paix. Si nous les attaquons, elle nous a promis qu'ils seraient prêts à se défendre, voire à créer un nouveau brasier.

A cette dernière phrase, Indra cria sa colère et sortit son épée, prêt à en découdre. Mais Lexa attrapa au vol le bras de la guerrière, et d'une poigne de fer, lui tordant sans pitié son poignet, la fit lâcher son épée. En effet, Abby avait fait exprès de rappeler la bombe crée par Clarke et qui avait brûlé 300 de leurs précieux guerriers. Mais il ne servait à rien de relever ce tragique évènement. D'un hochement de tête, Heda renvoya le messager puis s'adressa à Indra et Ryder encore présents sous la tente :

Que chacun des grounders retournent à leur clan respectif. Quant à nous, nous irons à Polis dès demain. Cela ne va pas plus loin, est-ce compris ?

Indra hocha la tête, le regard lourd de reproches. Sans rien ajouter, elle se retira de la tente. Ryder, qui connaissait de mieux en mieux sa Heda depuis qu'il avait été assigné à remplacer Gustus, demanda en Trigedasleng :

Voulez-vous qu'on envoie des hommes rechercher la skaiprisa ?

La princesse du ciel. A ce nom Lexa eut un mince sourire, imperceptible. Elle médita quelques instants la proposition de Ryder avant de secouer la tête.

Nous irons d'abord à Polis. Je verrai après ce qu'il faut faire, si tant est qu'il y a quelque chose à faire.

….

 _Le lendemain, à l'aube_

Heda avait déjà vêtu sa tunique de commander et apposé sa peinture de guerre sur son visage. Elle était prête à rejoindre Polis depuis longtemps. Elle avait ruminé une grande partie de la nuit les nouvelles apprises par son messager. La disparition de Clarke ne lui plaisait pas, surtout avec les hommes des Nations des Glace qui étaient en chemin pour rentrer chez eux. S'ils la croisaient, ils seraient capables de l'enlever et de la torturer de la pire des façons. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait échangé un baiser avec Lexa, mais en tant que membre des SkyPeople qui avait collaboré avec la Heda, elle ne pouvait qu'être une proie à leurs yeux. Mais Lexa se rappelait d'autres choses, de la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite avant de lancer l'assaut sur le Mount Weather : « Tu devrais venir à la capitale avec moi. Polis changera la façon dont tu nous vois. » lui avait-elle dit. Au fond d'elle, Lexa croyait en cette parole. Et elle espérait que Clarke la rejoindrait là-bas. Seule dans la forêt, elle ne pouvait errer bien longtemps.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ryder qui venait l'informer que tout était prêt pour partir. Heda hocha la tête. Elle regarda une dernière fois le camp où tout le monde s'affairait, pressés de rejoindre leurs villages respectifs. Lexa les salua d'une main, et montant sur son cheval, se mit en route avec Ryder vers Polis.


	3. Reapers

I do care, Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 3

 **Tout d'abord, un mot à dire : Waouh ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le nombre de followers augmenter après la diffusion de mon deuxième chapitre. Je suis encore une fois très flattée et ravie de voir l'intérêt croissant que vous portez à ma fanfiction. Puisse t-elle continuer à vous plaire !**

 **Mais avant votre lecture, je vous dois quelques explications. Tout d'abord, les retrouvailles Clarke/Lexa se feront finalement dans le chapitre suivant, mais je pense que cela vous plaira. Ensuite je dois vous avouer quelque chose : si j'ai écris cette fanfiction, c'est justement parce que j'ai eu le plaisir dans lire plusieurs, extrêmement bien écrit et qui m'ont inspiré. A la base, j'avais prévu de mettre en "ennemi" principale de Lexa et de son clan la Nation des Glaces. Mais j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était commun de trouver ce clan comme fil conducteur d'une fanfiction qui amène souvent Lexa à retrouver Clarke (du genre elle est enlevée pour atteindre Lexa). Si l'idée première était de les mettre en avant, j'ai décidé d'en faire autrement, pour ne pas trop ressembler aux autres. Aussi, ce sera le trailer de la saison 3 qui va m'inspirer plus que je ne le pensais, même si je ne sais encore comment rédiger mon histoire et si aussi, je ferais intervenir à un moment la Nation des Glaces. Pour le chapitre suivant, les retrouvailles Clexa sont librement inspirées du peu qu'on a pu apercevoir dans le trailer de la saison 3 de The 100, je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance.**

 **Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !**

 **Attention : le chapitre ci-dessous contient quelques scènes de violence. De plus, pour la description de Polis, ça reste assez brouillon car je n'ai pas encore définit à quoi elle ressemble dans ma tête. Ce sera plus détailler dans les chapitres à venir.**

 ** _Lou : Merci de ton commentaire. Bon cette saison 3 sort totalement de mon imagination, mais je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait jusque là. J'adore Lexa, et je pensais judicieux de voir les choses à sa manière, d'en faire l'héroïne de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est des tirets, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'upload mon document, mes tirets sont retirés automatiquement et j'oublie à chaque fois de les remettre ! Du coup, j'y mettrais en italique ce sera plus simple :)_**

 ** _Werydick : Non, je sais que c'est pas évident avec le titre du chapitre, mais Emerson je ne pouvais le laisser impuni xD Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il plaira autant. Quant aux dialogues, comme dit plus haut, à la base je mets les tirets sur mon fichier word mais quand je l'upload ils sont retirés :/ du coup j'oublie de les ré-ajouter à nouveau mais rassure toi, je passe à l'italique maintenant pour éviter tout souci futur :)_**

Lexa était en route depuis environ une heure pour Polis. Elle chevauchait son fidèle cheval de toujours, Umbra. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique Palomino, un cheval d'une robe de couleur fauve presque dorée avec une crinière blanc-neige, qui faisait baver d'envie les enfants des Grounders qui aimaient beaucoup caresser et prendre soin des chevaux. Umbra était avec Lexa depuis qu'elle avait été choisie comme Heda, et elle était une des rares à posséder un Palomino. La plupart des autres chevaux possédaient une robe bai, d'une couleur marron foncé ou clair, et cette particularité de Heda rajoutait à sa prestance en tant que telle. Ryder la suivait de près, justement monté sur un Bai foncé. Tous deux avançaient au trot, sans trop se dépêcher, car ils avaient toute la journée devant eux pour se rendre à Polis. Heda avait invité Indra à la rejoindre, mais celle-ci avait d'abord préféré ramener tous les terriens blessés à son village natal, TonDC. Il était cependant fort possible qu'elle l'a rejoigne d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, Lexa et Ryder avançait en silence, tous deux dans leurs pensées. Si le commander avait son visage fermé de tous les jours, elle fulminait. Elle pensait aux hommes de la Montagne vaincus, et ressentait cette sorte de honte : des adolescents avaient réussis à vaincre ces êtres alors que son peuple les combattait depuis près d'un siècle. Plus encore, ils avaient seulement découvert que l'état de Reapers dans lequel les hommes de la Montagne plaçaient les grounders n'était pas définitif. Tout ce temps, les Reapers avaient été tués sans remords, personne ne devinant qu'on pouvait les ramener à la raison. Il avait fallu qu'une fille blonde tombe du ciel pour faire cette révélation.

Lexa ferma doucement les yeux en se remémorant l'image de la jeune femme. C'est une faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait jamais s'avouer, à elle ni à son peuple, mais la présence de Clarke lui manquait. Elle avait trouvé en elle un alter-ego, un leader presque de son âge qui comme elle à ses débuts, avait dû faire face à de nombreuses responsabilités, sans n'avoir jamais rien demandé à personne, et sans n'avoir jamais rien demandé en retour. Une vocation, un choix qui les avait trouvé toutes les deux et avec lesquels elles avaient dû s'accommoder, remplissant leurs rôles, prenant des décisions sans précédent avec les conséquences qu'elles pouvaient et qu'elles impliquaient forcément.

La Heda soupira, et se retourna vers Ryder pour lui suggérer d'avancer un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle le vit soudainement basculer de l'autre côté de son cheval, tiré par une force mystérieuse. Lexa allait sortir son épée et arrêter Umbra quand elle se trouva propulsée à plusieurs mètres de la place où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle tomba lourdement sur son flanc droit, lui arrachant un gémissant de douleur tandis que son coude amorçait sa chute dans un craquement désagréable. D'un mouvement souple, elle se releva prestement, ignorant sa douleur, et fit face à ce qui l'avait désarçonné. Lorsqu'elle entendit des grognements presque cannibales, elle se retourna. Sur sa gauche se tenait trois silhouettes, des hommes en apparence seulement.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que…_ s'entendit s'exclamer la Heda, avant que les 3 hommes se mettent à lui courir dessus.

Sans réfléchir, Lexa exécuta une roulade et évita avec élégance son premier attaquant. « _Des reapers_ » pensa-t-elle. _« C'est impossible, nous les avons tous soignés »._ Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que son deuxième assaillant lui asséna un violent coup de tête dans la poitrine, la faisant tomber de nouveau. De ses grosses mains, le terrien tenta d'arracher les vêtements de Lexa mais elle envoya le talon de son pied s'écraser sur son nez. Il se recula, criant de douleur, le nez cassé, en sang, et allait quand même se remettre en besogne quand Lexa lui décrocha un direct du gauche, étourdissant son adversaire. A genoux, elle n'eut plus qu'à asséner la crosse de son épée sur son crâne pour le mettre définitivement à terre. Mais à peine avait-elle terrassé un premier adversaire que le troisième la chargea brutalement, lui mordant son bras. Elle lâcha son épée sous le coup de la douleur et hurla. Le premier attaquant revient également sur elle, ses deux mains sur son coup. Lexa battit des jambes, suffocant. De sa main gauche, elle rechercha son arme, étalée sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le poids des deux terriens lui bloquait toute respiration, et elle sentait le sang couler là où le reaper l'avait mordu. Ce dernier recommença d'ailleurs son travail, et, saisissant la main droite de Heda, lui brisa les phalanges. Il mordit brutalement sa paume, lui arrachant de nouveaux hurlements. La scène suivante se déroula à toute vitesse. Ne pouvant se libérer de l'étreinte du grounder l'étranglant, elle bloqua une de ses jambes à l'aide des siennes, et lui retourna la cheville, lui brisant le tibia. Le reaper, surpris, relâcha son emprise. Lexa en profita aussitôt, et se dégageant de quelques centimètres, elle se redressa suffisamment pour se porter à la hauteur de l'autre monstre qui tentait de lui arracher la main. Sans même prévenir, le Commander, voyant sa main droite sanguinolente dans la bouche du reaper, déplia ses doigts qu'elle enfonça profondément dans la gorge de son adversaire. Le voyant s'étouffer, elle montra ses dents en un sourire dément et, ouvrant la bouche, referma sa mâchoire sur la gorge de son attaquant. Ses dents trouvèrent la veine située au niveau de la carotide et elle la transperça sans outre mesure. Du sang gicla, l'arrosant au visage, tandis que l'homme, relâchant la main de la Heda, se tint la gorge, tentant vainement de retenir les flots de sang qui teintait l'herbe sous leurs pieds d'un rouge sombre. Afin de l'achever, Heda mordit l'autre côté de son cou, et l'envoya valser sur le dos, le laissant agoniser, s'étrangler, s'étouffer dans son sang qui affluait dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il le maintenait pour ne pas sortir de sa gorge.

Le reaper qu'elle avait blessé à la jambe se releva avec difficulté. La douleur l'avait surpris et ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir quand Heda avait tué l'autre adversaire. Il regarda ses deux complices, l'un inconscient, l'autre bel et bien mort, avant de commencer à baver tout en montrant les dents. Il écarta les bras, les apposa devant lui comme pour saisir la Heda. Il marchait vers elle en boitant, imperturbable quand Lexa se saisit de son épée. Ambidextre, elle n'eut aucun mal à saisir son arme de la main gauche, malgré la douleur lancinante de son bras droit. Elle tourna la lame de profil, et alors que le grounder s'élançait vers elle, et le transperça au niveau du cœur, la lame ressortant de l'autre côté du corps, couverte d'un voile dégoulinant d'un rouge sombre. L'homme s'affaissa aussitôt. Lexa retira son épée du corps de l'homme et abaissa la pointe de son arme vers le sol. Tremblante, Lexa n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Elle se retourna, pour voir où en était Ryder. Ce dernier avait dû faire face à deux autres reapers. Avec un peu de mal, il s'était débarrassé malgré tout assez facilement de son premier adversaire, mais il était en prise avec son deuxième. Les deux roulaient sur le sol, sans arriver à prendre le dessus. Heda s'avança vers eux, et alors que Ryder feintait à l'aide de sa dague, le reaper lui faisait face en poussant des râles rauques et faisait mine de lui sauter dessus. Ryder esquivait rapidement ses attaques, et les deux dansaient frénétiquement, sans que l'un prenne le dessus. D'un geste vif et précis, Lexa trancha le reaper derrière son genou. Il plia brutalement la jambe et Ryder en profita et passa derrière lui. De ses deux mains épaisses, il lui brisa la nuque en un craquement strident. Après cette attaque, le silence se fit durant de longues minutes.

 _Heda_ , murmura alors Ryder en observant Lexa. _Vous êtes blessée_.

Lexa s'appuyait en effet sur son épée plantée dans le sol, encore tremblante à la suite de cet affrontement inattendu. Du sang s'écoulait de ses morsures à son bras et sa main droite tandis que des ecchymoses violacées commençaient à faire leurs apparitions sur son cou, ecchymoses à peine couverte par le sang des reapers qui avait giclé sur elle. Arrachant un morceau de sa manche, Heda improvisa deux bandages rapides et désigna le reaper inconscient qu'elle avait assommé au début de l'attaque, découvrant des dents tâchées de rouge :

 _Attache solidement ce… cette chose qui fut un des nôtres. Nous retournons à Polis le plus vite possible, et il vient avec nous_ !

….

 _Deux heures plus tard_

Polis se profilait devant le Commander et Ryder, qui avaient continué leur route au galop suite à l'attaque des reapers. Lexa fit une soudaine halte, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la ville. Elle se tourna vers Ryder et d'un regard, lui demanda s'il était prêt à se rendre dans la capitale connue de tous les grounders. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un même geste et ils entrèrent en même temps dans la ville. Deux grounders protégeaient l'entrée de Polis. Reconnaissant les invités, ils les laissèrent passer en les saluant majestueusement. La Heda les ignora et se mit à observer Polis, un mélange de campement et de village fortifié.

L'entrée se composait de deux hautes tours en bois fin, rejointe par une unique barrière. Les deux tours marquaient le début de l'enclavement de la cité qui était entourée de grandes palissades en bois et qui semblaient ne jamais avoir de limite. A l'intérieur, des tentes, des petites cabanes et des maisons. Plus loin, en son centre, on pouvait distinguer un énorme édifice composé à vue d'œil de plusieurs étages, 3 peut-être 4. De par sa hauteur et son immensité, il était facile de comprendre que ce monument était à la disposition d'Heda et des membres du haut conseil des grounders. Mais il était différenciable par sa couleur, presque doré, tandis que le reste du village était composé de maisons ou tentes d'un terne ivoire. A côté de cet énorme bâtiment on pouvait apercevoir deux endroits, légèrement en retrait vis-à-vis de la population de la cité. Une cabane, de la taille d'une grande maison, étendue sur une base et un étage constituait en vérité le lieu personnel de Heda et ses proches. C'est ici qu'elle dormait, mais elle passait le reste de son temps dans l'énorme édifice juste à côté. Derrière ses quartiers, une autre cabane, beaucoup plus petite, comme une sorte de serre : elle était réservée à ses invités exceptionnels, des « amis » qui devaient mériter leur place avant d'être officiellement intégrés à Polis et qui pour ce faire devait être sous constante surveillance. Alors qu'elle avançait vers ses quartiers, ignorant délibérément le gros bâtiment, Lexa eut le sentiment que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la cabane. Elle ordonna à Ryder de se rendre dans la prison de Polis : en fait, il s'agissait d'une énorme cage creusée dans la terre, fermée par une simple grille pour déposer les prisonniers. Ryder n'avait qu'à y déposer le reaper et ensuite rejoindre les siens. Pour l'heure, Lexa avait besoin de soins, de se laver et de se reposer.

Heda attacha solidement son cheval, Umbra, dans la petite cour qui allait de pair avec sa maison, avant d'entrer dans la pièce principale. Elle eut une sensation de malaise, comme si quelqu'un allait entrer sans préavis et la déranger, et se souvint de son impression première : quelqu'un qui semblait habiter dans la cabane juste derrière sa maison. Aussitôt, elle ressortit de son chez soi et entra avec précautions dans la maison des invités, comme elle se contentait de l'appeler. La porte d'entrée menait directement dans le salon, simplement composé d'une table en bois avec 4 chaises de la même matière autour. Lexa se risqua à approfondir son inspection, vérifiant les différentes pièces de la maison. Elle se rendit dans l'une des deux seules chambres qui composaient l'endroit. Là encore la décoration était simple : un lit, grossièrement couvert de peaux d'animaux, une petite table, quelques cadres de fleurs ornant les murs en bois de la pièce. Lexa resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, réfléchissant, et allait se retourner quand elle sentit un corps se coller à elle. Une lame vient siffler près de son oreille droite pour se positionner sur sa gorge.

 _Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer maintenant_ , osa alors énoncer une voix familière.


	4. And we met again

I do care, Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 4

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici les retrouvailles tant attendues entre nos deux protagonistes préférées ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce sera loin d'être tout beau, tout rose. Pour moi Lexa et Clarke ont leur caractère, et je les vois pas se réconcilier de sitôt, même si ça arrivera forcément. Alors j'ai un peu peur à la lecture de ce chapitre de vous décevoir, car je sais que vous en attendez beaucoup. Néanmoins j'ose le poster, soyez indulgentes avant de me brûler sur un bucher ! xD**

 **Sinon, beaucoup de critiques suite à mon chapitre 3. C'est le chapitre que vous avez le plus aimé, et j'en suis particulièrement fière notamment vis à vis de la scène de combat, alors je vous remercie pour votre soutien !**

 _ **Kayliah : Actuellement en vacances, j'écris plus rapidement en fait. Presque un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours. J'essaie de garder le rythme mais à la reprise des cours ce sera sûrement beaucoup moins régulier ^^ Merci pour les combats, je visualisais vraiment la scène dans ma tête et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! Merci encore pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**_

 _ **Camelia : Ahahahaha on m'a souvent dit que j'étais un brin sadique en effet... Et j'assume ce côté ! Cela risque de se perpétuer dans la suite de ma fanfic à vrai dire, car j'aime torturer mes lecteurs et lancer des fins à suspense intense ! Mais tu as tout compris sinon et là j'ai une grosse pression pour ce chapitre, car j'espère que ça te plaira ^^ en tout cas merci de ta review :)**_

 _ **Lou : ravie de t'avoir surprise ! Cette scène dans le chapitre 3 était importante pour moi, et je voulais vraiment en faire un moment inattendu ! Eh oui, bien que la Nation des Glaces m'inspire et surtout bien qu'elle sera dans la saison 3, je vais essayer de me distinguer de tout le monde, ça va pas être facile xD**_

 _ **nao : tu n'as pas idée ! :D**_

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

Lexa eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant la voix de son mystérieux agresseur. La douleur la lançant toujours le long de son bras droit, elle ne réagit pas directement. Elle arqua son dos en un mouvement crispé, tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une respiration. Sa main gauche s'avança discrètement au niveau de sa ceinture, prête à saisir sa dague au moindre faux pas de son adversaire. En cet instant présent, une multitude d'émotions l'enveloppait, mais elle ne laisse comme à son habitude transparaître absolument rien. Ce fut d'un ton froid qu'elle dit simplement :

 _Clarke._

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Mais à la mention de son nom, la main de Clarke trembla légèrement, la forçant à resserrer sa prise sur la poigne du couteau qu'elle maintenait toujours contre la gorge de Lexa. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre et reprit :

 _Ainsi donc tu l'as fait._

 _Quoi donc ?_

Enfin. Une réponse, murmurée d'une voix rauque, où transparaissait à la fois de la colère et … de la curiosité. Clarke ne comprenait pas forcément ce que sous-entendait Lexa, et son alter-ego eut un mince sourire en entendant sa voix.

 _Tu es venue à Polis, comme je te l'avais suggéré._

Heda entendit un grognement sourd de la part de Clarke, qui se colla un peu plus vers elle dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante.

 _Je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour te faire plaisir_ , _**Commander**_.

La lame de la blonde se rapprocha plus près du cou de Lexa, ce qui l'agaça. En un geste brutal, elle écarta le bras droit de Clarke, lui enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes, et se retourna, lui faisant face dans toute sa grandeur. A sa vue, Clarke eut le souffle coupé. Non pas à cause de l'évidente beauté et du charisme que dégageait Lexa, elle en était habituée, mais à cause de l'apparence de cette dernière. Du sang rouge sombre se mêlait au noir de ses peintures de guerre sur son visage. Heda avait également dévoilé un rictus de nervosité, dévoilant ses dents teintées de la même couleur rouge foncée qui couvrait son visage. D'ailleurs, cette couleur assez horrifiante s'étalait sur le devant de sa poitrine. En l'observant de haut en bas, la fille du ciel remarqua que de longues gouttes tachaient le sol de la chambre. Des bandes noires, provenant de l'habit de Lexa, couvrait son bras et sa main droite, et elle pouvait la voir trembler, probablement sous l'effet mélangé de la douleur, de la surprise, de la colère et d'un plaisir caché que ressentait en ce moment même la brune. Alors que Lexa avançait d'un pas en direction de son assaillante, Clarke eut un mouvement de recul. Puis d'un geste vif, elle brandit devant elle son poignard improvisé qui sortait tout droit de l'Arche.

 _Je ne plaisante pas,_ _ **Commander**_ , dit-elle en insistant sur ce mot avec une pointe de mépris et de colère dans la voix. _Je n'ai qu'une envie en cet instant c'est de…_

Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle saisit le bras de Clarke, et dans un mouvement agile, fit passer la blonde par-dessus des épaules et la fit tomber lourdement à terre. Allongée, Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Lexa s'était déjà baissé, un genou sur sa poitrine, les yeux furieux striés droit sur elle. Les deux femmes restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, qui semblèrent de longues minutes pour elles. Puis Lexa sentit la douleur l'envahir à nouveau, et cligna des yeux pour tenter de se ressaisir. Son emprise sur Clarke se fit moins appuyée, et cette dernière en profita. De sa main gauche, elle saisit le bras droit de Lexa, au niveau de son bandage, et planta ses doigts au niveau de sa blessure. Surprise par tant de véhémence et de violence de la part de la blonde, Heda se recula. Se remettant debout, elle vit le sol tourner sous ses pieds, tandis qu'elle prenait lentement conscience de l'importance de ses blessures. Mais Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Voyant Lexa bancale sur ses pieds, elle roula légèrement afin de récupérer son poignard et se remit en position debout. La blonde déboula sur Lexa qu'elle saisit par le col. La retournant sur elle-même, Clarke traversa toute la chambre et accula le Commander contre le mur dans un bruit mat. Son couteau se retrouva de nouveau sous la gorge de Lexa, mais elle ne vit pas que la brune avait compris son manège et sortit à son tour sa dague bien aiguisée. Clarke sentit le métal froid de l'arme de son adversaire sous son cou à son tour.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi un long moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une lame sous la gorge, immobiles. Aucune des deux ne semblait prête à abandonner leur position, et Lexa profitait de son appui contre le mur pour tenir debout et faire face à la colère mais aussi à la souffrance de Clarke. Elle savait qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir trahi, mais Lexa ne ferait jamais passer son peuple après une seule personne, encore moins après une fille qui avait brûlé vif 300 de ses précieux soldats, et ce peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour elle. Clarke, quant à elle, voyait la douleur dans les yeux de Lexa, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait physiquement suite à son récent affrontement et rien d'autre. Les yeux de la blonde ne cessèrent de papillonner sur Lexa, l'observant de long en large. Sa bouche était à moitié ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait, ne sachant probablement plus quoi dire. L'apparence de Lexa en ce moment même l'intimidait, et elle était beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle ne laissait le voir. Son pouce caressait le poignait de son couteau quand soudainement Heda baissa son bras et laissa tomber sa dague, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

La blonde soupira en baissant les yeux sur l'arme à terre. Elle releva la tête vers Lexa, ses yeux s'arrêtant discrètement sur ses lèvres pour mieux affronter son regard. Les deux bras de Lexa reposaient le long de son corps, ses mains calées sur le mur, la rehaussant de quelques centimètres tandis qu'elle regardait droit dans les yeux Clarke, la tête haute.

 _Nous avons beaucoup à discuter Clarke, mais ton amour-propre est le moindre de mes soucis en ce moment même._

Douche froide. Littéralement. Clarke se recula face à la réaction de Lexa, blessée par cette seule phrase. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller au bout de son envie de meurtre passagère, elle rangea à son tour son poignard à l'étui près de sa ceinture. Ce faisant, Lexa la regarda plus précisément tout en discrétion. Clarke était vêtue d'un pantalon noir, dont les bas se terminaient dans de longues et lourdes bottes noires et argentées. Une longue tunique à manches longues noire elle aussi constituait le haut de son habit tandis que ses cheveux blonds reposaient lâchement sur ses épaules. Sa silhouette était parfaitement bien épousée par ces vêtements, et Lexa se demanda comment Clarke avait réussi à entrer à Polis et qui s'était occupé d'elle. Son regard bleu azur ne lui faisait plus face, mais elle pouvait voir à quel point elle l'avait troublée par ses paroles.

 _Clarke…_ murmura-t-elle, alors que la blonde s'était murée dans un silence qui commençait à devenir long et pesant.

L'intéressée se tourna vers elle en une volée. Dans un même combo, elle s'avança à grandes enjambées vers Lexa, se baissa pour ramasser son arme et la repoussa contre le mur. Elle planta brutalement la pointe de la dague à quelques centimètres de la tête de Lexa, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Les yeux furibonds de Clarke rencontrèrent ceux vert perçant de Lexa et, ses deux bras étendu de chaque côté de la brune, elle cracha, hargneuse :

 _Va Lexa. Va-t'en donc t'occuper de ta petite personne tandis que je vivrai avec la mort d'innocents sur ma conscience en n'ayant pour seule compensation qu'une haine indescriptible envers toi._

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle désignait la sortie de sa chambre à Lexa. Le commander, sans un mot non plus, récupéra sa dague avec force. Boitillant, elle passa devant la fille du ciel qui la gratifia d'un regard hautain, mais où perçait encore de la souffrance. La tête toujours haute, sa dague à sa ceinture qu'elle agrippa, Lexa quitta la maison des invités et allait se soigner dans son propre chez-soi, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, si ce n'est accepter la haine de Clarke.


	5. Healing process

I do care, Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 5

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre 5. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration? Honnêtement ce chapitre ne contient pas énormément d'action mais est nécessaire pour comprendre la suite des intrigues. On m'a demandé si on verra Bellamy dans ma fanfic. La réponse est donc oui, car comme vous pourrez le constater, avec les récents évènement subis par Lexa, le SkyPeople sera forcément mêlé à l'histoire. Soyez indulgents envers moi pour ce chapitre, je promets que les prochains seront meilleurs.**

 **Par ailleurs, après les retrouvailles entre Clarke et Lexa, le nombre de follower a pas mal augmenté, et j'en suis très heureuse. Encore une fois, je vous remercie de me lire, de partager vos réactions et de me suivre, c'est une récompense sans nom à mes yeux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **kayliah : j'avoue que Lexa parait froide, mais c'est son rôle de Commander qui veut ça, et je ne voulais pas la montrer tout de suite sensible après sa trahison. Après, elle n'en pense et n'en ressent pas moins, et ce sera exploré au fil des chapitres à venir :)**_

 _ **Camelia : Mercii pour ton commentaire ! Contente que les retrouvailles plaisent, j'appréhendais énormément. La réconciliation sera pas facile, mais y aura de la passion dans l'air et quand Lexa veut quelque chose, en général elle l'obtient aha**_

 _ **Werydick : On est d'accord ;) Quant à la venue de Clarke dans Polis, ce sera abordé, mais notre blonde tient à garder sa petite part de mystère pour le moment ...**_

 _ **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ravie de voir que la scène de combat a fait son petit effet, personnellement j'étais vraiment dedans en l'écrivant et c'est la meilleure méthode quand on doit décrire une scène d'action : la visualiser comme si ça se passait vraiment :) Tschüss !**_

 _ **NasCray : Merci ! Après, l'inspiration sur le trailer va pas vraiment plus loin, puisque par exemple je ne fais pas les 3 mois d'écart entre la saison 2 et la 3. Mais je tiens à rester fidèle aux personnages, surtout à Lexa, dans la mesure du possible. :)**_

 _ **Spéciale dédicace à Sandy qui a partagé ma fanfic sur un groupe facebook et à MagRd pour son commentaire sur facebook. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par ce chapitre, et si c'est le cas je remonterai vite dans votre estime avec la suite de l'histoire, j'ai pas mal d'idées :)**_

Heda était rentrée chez elle. Au vu de sa position, elle avait évidemment des personnes à son service, qui s'étaient aussitôt préoccupées de son état en la voyant arriver couverte de sang, le visage crispé et le bras droit maintenu le long de son corps. Son altercation avec Clarke n'avait eu que le loisir de rajouter à sa douleur une profonde peine. Mais elle avait dû ignorer Clarke. La seule chose qui l'intéressait à son sujet, c'était de savoir si elle était en vie après avoir disparue. Elle l'était et c'était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Lexa. La voir ainsi dans Polis l'avait surprise, elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elle avait pu s'y rendre ainsi avec une telle facilité. Mais Lexa aurait tout le temps de discuter avec Clarke, de tenter une réconciliation. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait se soigner et faire une mise au point avec le conseil des Grounders pour comprendre ce qui se tramait avec la création de nouveaux reapers. Ainsi, à son arrivée, Söniya, sa servante attitrée s'était aussitôt précipitée vers elle. Söniya était d'ailleurs d'une beauté à couper le souffle : vêtue d'un pantalon en tissu maron rehaussé par des chaussures d'une même couleur plus foncée, la jeune femme se déplaçait avec aisance jusqu'à Lexa. Pour haut, une sorte de chemise refermée par une ceinture en tissu, les deux pièces étant de couleur blanche, offrait un léger décolleté non déplaisant à regarder. La peau mat sans aucun défaut apparent, les yeux d'un noir de Jai et les cheveux mi-longs brun, Söniya aurait pu prétendre à plus d'un grounder si elle n'était au service du commander. Faiblarde, Lexa avait eu besoin de s'appuyer sur elle pour se rendre au premier étage.

Car ainsi était constituée sa maison : le rez-de-chaussée était fait d'une énorme pièce principale, qui permettait d'accueillir tous les invités de la Heda. Une table ovale était au centre de la pièce, juste en dessous d'un énorme chandelier taillé comme si c'était une œuvre d'art, avec autour une bonne dizaine de chaises, 4 de chaque côté et 1 à chacun des bouts de la table. Une nappe ivoire en tissu fin découpé par sa servante reposait sur la table, et les couverts étaient déjà préparés pour le retour de Heda. Une porte sur la droite, au fond de la salle, donnait accès aux cuisines dans lesquelles s'affairait Hondur, son cuisinier en chef. Une autre pièce, également au fond mais sur la gauche ce coup-ci, était réservée au personnel du commander qui pouvait se changer, mais rester à disposition de la Heda qui pouvait les appeler à tout moment pendant la journée. En dehors de cette parcelle de la maison, deux grands escaliers, sur la gauche et la droite donnaient accès au reste de l'habitation. Sur la gauche se situait les appartements de son personnel tandis que sur la droite on trouvait les appartements de la Heda et des proches ou famille (du moins ce qui y ressemblait). Chacun des côtés comptait une salle de bain, bien plus grande et spacieuse pour Lexa que ne l'était celle de ses serviteurs. C'était dans cette pièce que Söniya avait déposé sa Heda. Cette dernière se retrouvait appuyée sur une chaise en bois, habituellement destinée à déposer ses vêtements au moment de se laver. Elle s'assit brutalement dessus, son côté droit la faisant souffrir bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé lors de son arrivée à Polis. Söniya l'aida à retirer la première partie de ses vêtements qui devenaient soudainement lourd à supporter. Voyant les marques et les ecchymoses sur le corps de sa Heda, Söniya retint avec peine un hoquet de surprise. Lexa la regarda, fatiguée et lui dit d'une voix lasse :

 _Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais venir un des guérisseurs de Polis._

Söniya hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle allait s'enquérir d'un guérisseur le plus rapidement possible. Pendant son absence, Lexa se posa sur le dossier de la chaise. En cet instant, elle ne paraissait non pas faible, mais fragile et sensible. Sa dure journée l'avait achevée et elle serrait les dents à chaque instant que la douleur refaisait surface et lui rappelait son affrontement avec les reapers. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa servante revenir presque en courant, suivi de pas lourds, elle allait lui faire remarquer à quel point elle avait été rapide, mais ses paroles se perdirent à la vue du guérisseur qu'elle avait amené. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la silhouette tout de noir vêtue de Clarke, qui, les traits fermés, venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain à la suite de Söniya. Lexa se leva d'un bond et gronda d'une voix sourde à cette dernière :

 _J'avais dit un fisa* Söniya !_ (guérisseur*)

L'intéressée s'inclina humblement et répondit d'une voix inquiète :

 _Je sais ma Heda, mais vous m'avez fait tellement peur… Je ne pouvais parcourir toute la ville pour amener un guérisseur et Clarke étant juste à côté…_

D'un geste, le commander la fit taire. Elle toisa Clarke et soupira, sachant pertinemment que son guérisseur habituel, Nyko, n'était pas présent et que tous les autres étaient éparpillés au sein de Polis. Et dans son état actuel, Lexa ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps pour se faire soigner. Elle congédia ainsi d'un signe de tête Söniya et autorisa Clarke à se rapprocher d'elle pour panser ses blessures.

La blonde avait amené sa trousse de soins, un objet qu'elle avait prioritairement emporté avec elle lors de sa fuite du camp Jaha. Elle s'agenouilla près de Lexa et déposa la trousse à ses pieds. Sans mot dire, elle releva la tête pour tâter l'importance des blessures de la brune. Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur son buste mi-nu, la poitrine de Lexa recouverte d'un tissu noué en un nœud étrange mais elle reprit vite contenance en abaissant son regard sur le bras droit de sa patiente. Clarke saisit un seau en bois rempli d'eau qui servait habituellement au lavage de la commander et trempa un tissu dedans. Elle entreprit de nettoyer premièrement le bras de Lexa afin de vraiment saisir la profondeur de la plaie sur son bras. Lexa tressaillit au contact du torchon mouillé et posa les yeux sur Clarke.

 _Mochof * Clarke…_ elle s'interrompit et allait reprendre quand Clarke la coupa (Merci*) :

 _Ton merci a-t-il vocation de soigner mon amour propre dont tu te soucie si peu, Lexa ?_ fit-elle, en référence à leur dispute d'i peine quelques minutes.

Le silence revint. Clarke rinçait abondamment le tissu désormais baigné de sang dans le seau. Elle se saisit d'outils encore méconnu des grounders avec du fil, et commença à recoudre la plaie sur le bras du commander. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et ne prit pas la peine de prévenir quand elle commença sa tâche, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Lexa. La blonde prenait certes du temps à soigner la commander, mais ne se gênait pas pour appuyer sur sa blessure, comme une vengeance de leurs mots échangés auparavant.

 _Comment es-tu entrée à Polis ?_ demande Lexa, qui avait besoin de parler pour éviter de montrer sa douleur pendant les soins de Clarke.

 _Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?_

Les réponses, sèches, fusaient dans la bouche de Clarke, ce qui commençait à agacer son interlocutrice. Cette dernière eut un sursaut et retira son bras quand Clarke eut finit de recoudra sa première plaie, mais la blonde reprit sa main pour panser son autre blessure sanguinolente à la paume. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant la marque de morsure et murmura à voix basse, plus pour elle-même que pour Lexa :

 _On dirait la marque d'un…_

 _Reaper_ , compléta Lexa, qui avait baissé son visage fermé sur celui équivalent de sa soigneuse.

 _Impossible, on les a tous guéris, avant ta trahison !_

Heda ne releva pas et tandis que Clarke finissait de bander sa main elle annonça :

 _De toute évidence quelqu'un s'amuse à en recréer. Et cela ne peut pas être les Moutain Men puisque ils sont tous morts._

 _Comment tu peux bien savoir ça ? Comment oses-tu même parler de ça après ce que tu m'as forcé de faire ?_ s'exclama Clarke, qui fixait avec colère et stupéfaction Lexa.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et dit avec réalisme :

 _Emerson est venu nous trouver pour demander de l'aide._ Voyant la mine surprise de Clarke, elle assura avec un petit sourire dur : _ne t'en fais pas, il n'embêtera plus personne. Mais si ce ne sont pas les hommes de la Montagne, ce ne sont pas non plus les grounders qui ont créé de nouveaux reapers, surtout en aussi peu de temps et sans matériel._

Clarke se releva. Elle toucha le cou de Lexa qui eut un mouvement de recul suite à ce geste inattendu. La blonde ne faisait que tâter l'importance des marques violacées sur le cou de Lexa, et leurs regards se croisèrent. La respiration de Clarke s'arrêta quelques instants, mais le commander se recula brutalement et se releva. Bien que toujours tremblante et faible, la Heda ne manquait pas de prestance. Elle eut un signe de tête envers Clarke, pour lui signifier que son rôle de guérisseur improvisé s'arrêtait là. L'adolescente eut un chuchotement méprisant : « _tu devrais survivre …_ » et allait balancer une nouvelle provocation à la tête de Lexa quand ses dernières paroles sur la création des reapers lui revinrent en tête.

 _Attends… t'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer…_

Furibonde, Clarke se releva à son tour brutalement et fit face à Heda, les poings fermés, la colère l'habitant de nouveau.

 _Mon peuple ne ferait jamais ça ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous, après votre trahison, vous, grounders, trouvez encore le moyen de nous faire la guerre ?_

Elle lui tourna le dos et donna un coup de pied dans le saut d'eau qui lui avait servi à nettoyer les plaies de Lexa. L'eau rougeâtre se répandit sur le sol de la salle de bain, au pied de Lexa qui désapprouva le geste d'un froncement de sourcils.

 _Je ne cherche pas la guerre. Je cherche la vérité. Une réunion avec le conseil de Trikru aura lieu demain, et une explication à cette attaque est nécessaire. Tu ne peux défendre ton peuple Clarke, quand toi-même tu le fuis._

A cette phrase, Clarke se retourna et s'apprêtait probablement à lever la main sur Lexa quand cette dernière la saisit par le poignet.

 _Clarke. Si de nouveaux reapers sont créés dans l'optique de nous détruire, alors l'heure est grave. Tu es à Polis, de par je ne sais quel moyen, à mes côtés. Les grounders vont demander un éclaircissement sur ces évènements._

La blonde baissa la main et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée.

 _Je ne suis PAS à tes côtés. SÖNIYA !_ appela-t-elle.

La servante arriva en courant tandis que Clarke lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre la relève.

 _Mon travail est terminé. Je refuse de rester un instant de plus dans la même pièce que toi, commander !_

 _Clarke, tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités éternellement, tu le sais !_

Mais à peine énonça-t-elle cette triste vérité que Clarke avait déjà quitté la maison. Lexa soupira, se laissant guider par sa servante vers la cuisine. Clarke l'ignorait encore, mais son rôle serait d'une extrême importance dans les jours à venir, et elle savait qu'une collaboration forcée entre les deux femmes ne serait pas de tout repos. La princesse du ciel risquait d'affronter à nouveau Lexa, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…


	6. Council Meeting

**I Do Care, Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 6**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cet affreux retard que j'ai pris sur la rédaction de ma fanfiction. J'ai eu dernièrement pas mal de problème d'ordinateurs (mon premier ordi qui me plante, et mon deuxième qui me servait à rien puisque je n'avais pas de souris, et pour naviguer sur internet c'est pas pratique) et ensuite, honnêtement les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 3 de The 100 m'ont bien chamboulé ! Surtout la fin du deuxième épisode, qui m'a perturbé au point que je ne savais plus ce que je voulais faire avec ma fanfiction aha mais bon on va continuer quand même, en ignorant cette saison 3 avec des retrouvailles clexian qui fait saliver pour la suite ! *jeu de mot pourri bonjour, vous comprendrez ceux qui ont vu le dernier épisode ahahah***

 **D'ailleurs si vous avez des avis sur ce début de nouvelle saison, n'hésitez pas à les exprimer en review avec moi, je serais ravie de débattre avec vous !**

 **Ce chapitre est encore une fois un peu bavard, mais la fin vous promet de revoir des personnages que vous aimez, même si c'est une story clexa, il n'y a pas que ces deux protagonistes qu'on verra ehe**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaire quand même et bonne lecture !**

 ** _kayliah : aha j'adore les voir se confronter, je l'avoue ! Mais bon, ça évoluera plus ou moins rapidement, je ne sais pas encore comment ni le temps que ça prendra, mais Clarke ne pourra pas se contenter de haïr Lexa. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, un peu plus formel et moins centré sur Clexa pour le coup. :)_**

 _ **MaraCapucin : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je t'avoue que si je parle comme ça c'est que je suis très incertaine du retour que je peux avoir vis à vis des followers. J'ai genre toute l'histoire dans ma tête et ça sonne super génial, mais à l'écrit j'ai le sentiment que ça perd de sa superbe, d'où mon manque d'estime et de confiance aha Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Auf Wiedersehen !**_

 _ **Lou : aha j'aime ces réactions sur leurs échanges à chaque fois :p La suite est là ! Moins explosive que les retrouvailles Clexa, mais ça va se poursuivre gentiment ehehe**_

 _Le lendemain_

Lexa se tenait, les mains jointes, au centre de la salle de conseil. Comme c'était prévu, un conseil du clan Trikru se devait d'avoir lieu après l'énigmatique attaque des reapers envers le commander. La salle de conseil était immense et en même temps tristement vide. Une énorme table ovale, entourée de sièges lourds et imposants composaient les seuls mobiliers de la pièce. Plusieurs domestiques faisaient néanmoins de nombreux aller-et-retours pour satisfaire les différents besoins des conseillers, des grounders dont l'importance, bien que moindre que celle de Lexa, relevait du sacré aux yeux du clan Trikru.

Söniya, la servante fidèle et loyale de Lexa était à ses côtés. Se tournant vers elle, la commandante lâcha quelques mots en terrien, et aussitôt Söniya partit à toute vitesse. Adressant de nouveau son attention auprès des conseillers, la Heda claqua dans ses mains. Le brouhaha qui régnait alors dans la pièce se tut, et tout le monde pris place debout à côté d'un des fameux fauteuils imposants, comme si chacun avait sa place attitrée. Lexa fit durer le silence, semblant le savourer avant de devoir enclencher un débat qui n'allait probablement pas lui plaire. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, elle se décida à s'asseoir et tout le monde l'imita. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants avant qu'une voix d'homme le brisa par sa question :

 _Je suppose que nous sommes tous réunis ici pour discuter de l'attaque envers vous, Commander ?_

Le ton de l'homme avait un côté arrogant et faussement humble qui pouvait en agacer plus d'un. Pourtant, Lexa ne fut nullement étonnée ni vexée de cette question presque ironique. Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait pris la parole. Röhir lui rendait son regard. Ni trop jeune, ni trop vieux, Röhir faisait partie de ces conseillers nouvellement élus à la suite de la coalition de la paix décidée par le commander. Ancien guerrier, l'homme portait désormais l'habit ivoire destiné aux conseillers, signe également que son rôle n'était plus de se battre mais simplement d'élaborer des stratégies et de soutenir la Heda du clan Trikru. Les cheveux bruns clairsemés de mèches grisâtres, une barbe de trois jours recouvrant son visage, il avait des yeux bleus perçants teintés de cette connaissance des combats qui pouvait en ébranler plus d'un. A sa question, Lexa hocha la tête et pris enfin la parole :

 _C'est exact Röhir. Plusieurs reapers ont attenté à ma vie et à celle de mon garde personnel Ryder. La raison en est encore inconnue, tout comme l'existence de ces nouveaux reapers est encore à expliquer._

Cette annonce, brève, suffit à ébranler des conseillers qui ne cessaient de clamer à haute voix que ce genre d'attaque serait sévèrement puni, mais aussi qu'il fallait trouver les coupables très vite. Un autre homme se fit entendre à son tour :

 _\- Les moutain Men sont derrière cette attaque à coup sûr !_

 _\- Le Mount Weather n'est plus, asséna Lexa d'une voix déjà lasse._

Un élan d'exclamation parcouru la salle. Venant tout juste d'arriver à Polis, Lexa n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'informer tout son peuple de la disparition définitive des habitants du Mount Weather. Ainsi, bien qu'étonnés, les conseillers se félicitaient et criaient leur victoire à cette nouvelle. Eclipsant momentanément le vrai motif de la réunion, on demanda à la Heda :

 _\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Heda, c'est une énorme victoire, notre peuple en sera ravi !_

 _\- Remerciez le peuple du ciel pour ce cadeau, Arahm._

A ces mots, les deux lourdes portes qui fermaient la salle de conseil s'ouvrirent brutalement. Söniya entra, accompagnée de Clarke Griffin, dont la réputation la précédait depuis longtemps chez les grounders. Lexa se leva et se tourna à son entrée. Si certains conseillers se levèrent et attendirent patiemment la raison de la venue d'un habitant du peuple du ciel, de nombreux autres ne purent s'empêcher de manifester leur mécontentement face à une telle arrivée. Tous, bien qu'au courant de la coalition de la paix voulue par Lexa, n'appréciaient pas qu'une tueuse de Grounders puisse être entrée en ces lieux sacrés, puisse avoir trouvé refuge au sein de la capitale.

 _ASSEZ !_ Claqua soudainement la voix dure de Heda. Aussitôt le silence revint et tous se rassirent. Lexa tira un siège à côté d'elle et proposa doucement : _Clarke si tu veux bien … ?_

La blonde ne pipa mot. Söniya l'avait sommée de venir rapidement rejoindre une réunion des grounders de toute urgence, mais elle n'en avait pas compris le motif ni pourquoi sa présence était requise. Aussi elle resta un long moment immobile, affichant sa surprise, observant la pièce et les différentes personnes qui la peuplait. Lorsque Lexa lui demanda de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ses traits se fermèrent, et c'est la mâchoire crispée et le regard obstinément froid qu'elle obéit au commander. Intérieurement soulagée, Lexa expliqua les raisons de la venue de Clarke, aussi bien pour la blonde que pour les grounders autour d'elle :

 _Clarke Griffin est celle qui a mis un terme à l'existence des Moutain Men et de leur règne de terreur. Grâce à elle et à son peuple, la tyrannie de ces hommes n'est plus à craindre et le plus gros ennemi du clan trikru n'est plus. C'est également le peuple du ciel qui a permis la guérison de nos frères qui ont été transformés en reapers. Tous ceux qui ont été victimes du Mount Weather et forcés à devenir des monstres ont retrouvé leurs esprits. Néanmoins..._

Quelques murmures retentirent tandis que Clarke sentaient les regards des terriens peser sur elle. Elle se renfrogna et se tourna vers Lexa. Cette dernière croisa son regard et leva les deux mains pour réclamer le silence.

 _\- NEANMOINS, et comme vous le savez déjà, pas plus tard qu'hier des reapers m'ont attaqué. Il semblerait que ces reapers soient récemment transformés, or cela ne peut être les hommes de la Montagne qui se cachent derrière cette attaque. Et cela semble difficile d'imaginer que des grounders aient pu reproduire en aussi peu de temps la formule permettant de créer des reapers._

 _\- Ce qui signifie ?_ Osa demander une voix presque enfantine, provenant d'une jeune fille aux cheveux brun coupé ras qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent.

 _\- Ce qui signifie que votre Heda soupçonne mon peuple d'être derrière tout ça,_ acheva Clarke d'une voix froide, fusillant du regard Lexa qui supportait sa rancoeur sans mot dire.

Des exclamations retentirent à nouveau. Plusieurs conseillers s'engageaient dans des propos virulents, accompagnés de gestes excessifs dirigés vers Clarke. Elle sentit à la fois la reconnaissance, la peur et la haine se dégager des diverses réactions des hommes et femmes réunis. La tête haute, tenant presque de la prestance de Lexa qui assistait en silence à tout cet enchaînement de réactions, Clarke supportait les regards et les paroles des conseillers qui avaient toutes les raisons de la détester, comme elle-même se détestait. Mais lorsque des insultes retentirent, dites d'abord en terrien puis en anglais à l'encontre de son peuple, la skaïprisa se leva d'un bond et appuya les deux mains sur la grande table en un geste brutal et bruyant :

 _Arrêtez ! Que vous me détestiez pour avoir brûlé 300 de vos guerriers, je le comprends ! Mais c'est vous qui avez enclenché cette guerre alors que nous ne demandions que de la paix ! C'est ensuite vous qui avez entamé une coalition de paix vite rompue par votre commandante (elle montra Lexa du doigt) qui nous a laissé seul face au Mount Weather. C'est donc nous qui avons mis un terme à cette guerre entre vous et les hommes de la montagne, c'est MOI qui doit supporter le poids de tout un génocide sur mes épaules. Génocide ? L'assassinat de tout un peuple ? Quel intérêt aurait-on de vouloir attaquer votre Heda en créant de nouveaux reapers alors même que nous vous avons aidé à les soigner ?! Mon peuple ne se cache pas derrière cette attaque ! Tout ce qu'on voulait, qu'on veut et qu'on voudra encore, c'est la PAIX et le droit de vivre sur ces terres au même titre que vous !_

Clarke se tut, tout essoufflée par sa propre tirade. Les visages des grounders avaient perdu de leur superbe après cette déclaration tristement vraie mais on voyait sur certains l'air outré d'avoir osé prendre la parole en face de la Heda et de ses conseillers. Lexa elle-même ne disait rien, se contentant de dévisager les personnes présentes dans la pièce l'une après l'autre. Elle n'était pas gênée par le discours de Clarke qu'elle savait vrai, mais ne s'en montrait pas atteinte. Elle attendait simplement une réaction de la part des grounders. Ce fut Röhir qui brisa de nouveau le silence :

 _Si ce que tu dis est vrai, princesse du ciel, il nous faudra prouver l'innocence de ton peuple._

Plusieurs hochements de têtes accompagnèrent la remarque de Röhir, plusieurs chuchotements reprenaient et approuvaient le sous-entendu du conseiller. La blonde ne comprit pas sur le coup pourquoi cette phrase semblait mettre tout le monde d'accord comme si un plan d'action venait d'être décidé. Mais son incompréhension fut de courte durée. Lexa se leva et ordonna à tout le monde de faire de même. Puis, marquant la fin de la réunion, elle se tourna vers Clarke :

 _Je suppose que nous allons devoir rendre une visite au camp Jaha, Clarke. Prépare tes affaires, et rejoins moi aux portes de la capitale avec Söniya, nous partons dans une heure._

Lexa claqua les mains, et aussitôt des domestiques ouvrirent les portes de la salle de conseil. La réunion prit fin tandis que les grounders s'éclipsaient, laissant une Clarke abasourdie face à cette annonce inattendue de la part du commander.


	7. Long Way Home

I do care Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 7

 **Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir vu l'heure actuelle !**

 **Que de choses à dire ! Je sais que cela fait énormémeeeent de temps que je n'ai pas poster et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je ne vais pas vous cacher que la saison 3 de The 100 a eu raison de moi suite à un événement particulier, et je dois reconnaître que cela m'a longtemps frustré et bloqué sur la rédaction de ma fanfiction. Ensuite, entre mon stage, mon mémoire, ma soutenance, mes examens en général et mes soucis d'ordinateur, les choses n'ont pas été faciles et la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous pour reprendre ma fanfiction. Sans compter une mauvaise période pour moi qu'est l'été, c'est toujours un moment très difficile à vivre pour moi. Mais voilà, j'essaie de revenir, parce que ça me perturbe de laisser ma fanfiction ainsi, surtout qu'au final du temps j'ai eu de plus en plus de followers et de favorites, et ça je vous en remercierai jamais assez ! En plus, la fanfiction dépasse les 5000 vues, ce qui est en soi énorme.**

 **Alors je ne sais pas si le succès sera encore au rendez-vous vu le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite, mais sachez que je vais essayer de me tenir à mon histoire et de continuer ma fanfiction. Des idées de bases que je voulais établir ont quelque peu été reléguées pour le moment, et évidemment, je ferai fi de la saison 3 qui n'aura aucun impact sur ma fanfiction. D'ailleurs, en relisant bien, certains détails ne cadrent pas avec cette saison, comme par exemple le sang rougeâtre de Lexa. Donc l'histoire des Nightblood, sans façon pour moi aha**

 **En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, mais ça ouvre déjà de nouvelles perspectives quant au rapprochement Clarke et Lexa à venir et quant aux retrouvailles qui seront des plus houleuses je pense avec Clarke et ses amis. Je n'ai pas encoure tout en tête, je fonctionne au feeling, mais j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira et que je retrouverai certains followers dans la suite de cette aventure.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Le Commander attendait déjà, aux pieds de la Capitale. Son garde personnel, Ryder, était bien évidemment à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient déjà montés sur leur cheval respectif et n'attendaient plus que Miss Griffin daigne leur faire part de sa présence. En regardant le ciel, Lexa sut que l'heure était passée. Elle lâcha un claquement de langue, quelque peu énervée de voir que Clarke osait la faire patienter alors que cette affaire était urgente. Plus vite elles iraient au Camp Jaha, plus vite le peuple de Clarke serait innocenté (ou non) et Lexa pourrait alors travailler à découvrir qui se cachait véritablement derrière la création de ces nouveaux reapers. Et plus vite ce mauvais moment serait passé.

Mais évidemment, la Skaiprisa n'était probablement pas du même avis. Ce n'est pas comme si Heda lui avait laissé le choix, après le conseil, de se rendre chez les siens aux côtés de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde à l'heure actuelle. Mais Clarke devrait supporter cette épreuve, au même titre que Lexa qui espérait que la blonde ne ferait pas l'enfant capricieuse et refuserait de l'accompagner. La brune tenait les rênes de son palomino serrés dans ses poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil vif de Ryder. Rapprochant son cheval de celui de sa Heda, Ryder capta son attention et proposa dans un murmure :

 _\- Souhaitez-vous que j'aille chercher la Skaiprisa, Heda ?_

Lexa releva la tête vers son garde et songea qu'elle l'appréciait chaque jour un peu plus. Il lui témoignait toujours un infini respect et une infinie attention, envers elle comme envers Clarke, ce qui pouvait sembler surprenant et qui touchait la jeune femme. En souriant, elle secoua doucement la tête :

 _\- Mochof*, Ryder. (Merci*) Mais non, Clarke doit venir d'elle-même. De plus, Söniya doit aussi nous accompagner, et il n'est pas question pour ma servante de me faire faux bond._

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la blonde se manifestait, aux côtés de Söniya. Toutes deux chevauchaient déjà une monture et étaient suivies de très près par deux autres grounders. Après l'attaque dont avait été victime le Commander et son garde, il était hors de question qu'on laisse Lexa partir seule aux côtés d'une fille du ciel. Il était probable qu'une attaque ait à nouveau lieu et les terriens ne pouvaient risquer la vie de leur Heda. Lexa avait d'ailleurs dû quelque peu insister pour limiter le nombre de ses accompagnateurs, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas paraître l'ennemie aux yeux du camp Jaha. La jeune grounder eut un sourire bienveillant envers sa servante qui inclina légèrement la tête, et un sourire plus crispé mais rassuré envers Clarke. Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent la marche et chevauchèrent côte à côte, tandis que Söniya prenait place aux côtés de Ryder sans mot dire, suivis enfin des deux autres terriens qui étaient aussi silencieux que la mort elle-même.

Le Camp Jaha se situait à plusieurs heures de marche de Polis, aussi il fallait quelque peu presser le pas. La première heure du voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui était un peu trop pesant au goût de Lexa. Non pas qu'elle soit elle-même une grande bavarde, mais supporter la mine renfrognée de Clarke, ses soupirs et la voir serrer les poings toutes les deux minutes avait quelque chose de quelque peu frustrant. Évidemment que la blonde n'allait pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire de grands sourires. Les deux femmes s'étaient en réalité peu parlées, et quand elles l'avaient fait, c'était plus pour se confronter ou se battre qu'autre chose. Sans compter que Lexa avait forcé la main à la fille du ciel en la forçant à retourner au camp Jaha. Puisque il y avait encore facilement 3 heures -si ce n'était plus- de route avant d'atteindre le camp Jaha, Heda décida de rompre ce silence et surtout ce froid qui s'était instauré entre elle et Clarke. Elle savait que Ryder écouterait d'une oreille distraite, tout comme Söniya et que les deux autres terriens avaient autre chose en tête qu'à s'inquiéter de la relation entre leur chef et la blonde. Aussi ce fut sans crainte que Lexa prit la parole, tournant la tête vers Clarke afin de capter son attention :

 _\- Merci de m'accompagner Clarke. Je sais que ce n'est pas fac…_

La blonde la coupa aussitôt, d'un ton abrupte :

 _\- Parce que tu m'as laissé le choix peut-être ?_

C'était un fait. Lexa se maudit d'avoir entamé la discussion comme ça et laissa de nouvelles minutes de silence s'écouler. Il était difficile d'adopter la bonne attitude avec Clarke tant celle-ci était fixée sur ses positions et remplie de haine envers la femme qui l'avait abandonné, elle et son peuple, aux mains du Mont Weather. Mais la Commander avait aussi conscience que la blonde souffrait, et qu'elle se haïssait elle-même plus qu'autre chose. Lexa avançait à tâtons avec Clarke, ne sachant trop comment faire comprendre que son devoir passait avant tout mais qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi avec Clarke. Adoptant une autre tactique, Lexa décida de questionner Clarke sur un autre sujet qui ne cessait de la turlupiner depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à Polis, dans sa maison des invités.

 _\- Je cherche à comprendre… Pourquoi étais-tu à Polis et non auprès des tiens après Mont Weather ?_

L'intéressée garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'enfin porter son regard bleu azur sur celle qui l'interrogeait, croisant des yeux verts émeraude qui avaient toujours le don de remuer quelque chose en elle. Malgré sa colère toujours enfouie en elle, Clarke soupira et se força à lui répondre :

 _\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans l'immédiat auprès des miens. Pas après ce que j'ai du faire pour les récupérer…_

L'accusation était à peine voilée et encore une fois Lexa comprit les ressentiments de Clarke dirigés vers elle. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant d'assimiler l'information. C'était un sujet sensible, et oser mentionner le Mont Weather n'était pas une façon délicate d'aborder certains sujets avec Miss Griffin, mais Heda avait besoin d'avoir certains renseignements, besoin de savoir pourquoi Clarke avait disparu des radars pendant quelques jours avant d'arriver à Polis. Elle n'insista cependant pas plus que ça, songeant qu'elle prendrait le temps de travailler sa relation avec Clarke dans les jours à venir. Elle posa cependant une ultime question, avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux :

 _\- Soit. Mais comment es-tu entrée à Polis ?_

La blonde la dévisagea à nouveau, ses yeux bleus semblant lancer quelques éclairs furibonds, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle afficha un drôle de rictus avant de forcer son cheval à accélérer. Irritée, Lexa ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre la cadence, suivi par les terriens.

...

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Ils étaient arrivés. Le camp Jaha se présentait devant eux, Lexa et Clarke en tête, suivi de son garde, sa servante et de deux guerriers. La petite troupe se présenta devant l'entrée du camp, et attendit patiemment que les grilles s'ouvre pour les laisser passer. Ce qui fut le cas. Du moins pour l'ouverture des grilles. Mais aucun des nouveaux venus ne franchit le pas. Ce fut la chancelière en personne, accompagnée de Marcus Kane, qui accueilli l'arrivée du groupe, un air mitigé sur le visage. Plusieurs sentiments apparurent sur son visage, entre le soulagement de revoir sa fille, la colère d'avoir été abandonnée, l'énervement de constater la présence de Grounders…

Finalement la chancelière fit un signe de tête, et autorisa les invités à franchir l'entrée du camp Jaha.

Tous descendirent de leur monture. Lexa et Clarke avancèrent de quelques pas et firent face à Kane et Abby, qui les attendait bras croisés. Presque en même temps, les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent le pas et marquèrent une légère distance entre elles et les adultes. Finalement, Abigail finit par prendre la parole, presque sèchement, de toute évidence peu contente de l'attitude adoptée par sa propre fille :

 _\- Clarke._

 _\- Maman._

Deux mots, froids. Lexa lança un regard vers Marcus Kane, un homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécié, qui semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Il lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant et Heda s'interposa alors, dardant son regard émeraude droit dans celui de Griffin mère :

 _\- Madame la Chancelière. Nous espérons ne pas vous importuner par notre présence._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, cinglante comme elle l'avait redouté :

 _\- Bien sûr que si. Mais s'il faut qu'une délégation de terriens me ramène ma fille, je suppose que je dois faire avec n'est-ce pas ?_

La brune échangea un regard avec la blonde, remplis de sous-entendus. La haine avait momentanément quitté les yeux de Clarke qui ne sentait pas à l'aise face à ces retrouvailles plus que forcées et imprévues, tandis que la Commander n'était clairement pas la bienvenue. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'échanger quelques mots que d'autres personnes firent irruption, dont Bellamy Blake, accompagné de Monty. Au loin, Jasper, en solitaire, les observait avec un regard noir, les bras croisés et le visage crispé. Voilà qui n'allait pas être une visite de tout repos, ni pour Clarke ni pour Lexa.


	8. Confrontation

I do care Clarke – Clexa Story – Chapitre 7

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Oui encore une fois, je poste un nouveau chapitre tard le soir !**

 **Et encore une fois, je m'excuse du temps que je mets à écrire, entre déménagement à venir et affaires administratives à régler, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Et je reconnais que je geeke beaucoup pendant mon temps libre xD**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre, bien qu'on ne dirait pas, est une amorce pour la future réconciliation à venir entre Lexa et Clarke. Oui, faut bien qu'un jour elles arrêtent de se regarder en chien de faïence xD**

 **C'est aussi l'occasion de croiser des personnages connus de la série et de voir un tout premier échange entre Bellamy et Lexa.**

 **Bellamy va t-il gâcher ou ralentir la relation Clexa ? Aha à voir dans la suite de la fiction, mais vous vous douterez bien que le jeune homme ne voit pas Lexa d'un très bon oeil.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Ils se précipitaient sur elle. Littéralement. Lexa restait en retrait avec ses grounders, tandis que les amis et autres habitants du Camp Jaha se précipitaient pour voir et échanger quelques mots avec la jeune fille qui leur avait sauvé la vie quelques jours auparavant. La chancelière regardait la scène, un air quelque peu mortifié sur le visage. Lexa pouvait aisément deviner pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi heureuse que les autres : après tout, Clarke n'était pas retourné auprès des siens après ce qui a été fait au Mount Weather, et désormais sa fille ne revenait presque que par obligation, accompagné du Commander en personne qui avait abandonné le peuple de l'Arche. Oui les conditions étaient loin d'être les meilleures pour une telle rencontre.

Pendant ce temps, cependant, les adolescents et adultes du camp Jaha ne semblait pas vraiment chercher une explication à son départ. Ils arrivaient par masse, ravis d'accueillir la fille de la chancelière, sans se douter des raisons qui l'avait poussée à ne pas revenir ou de celles poussant les Grounders à se présenter à leur camp. Lexa captait les regards froids posés sur elle, et elle dut à plusieurs reprises rassurer ses terriens, aux aguets, qui se retenaient avec force de sortir leurs armes, tant l'hostilité se faisait ressentir. La brune ne sut combien de temps elle patienta avant de tirer Clarke du trop plein d'affection qu'elle recevait et qu'elle ne vivait pas très bien. Sa voix claqua, brusquement, son regard croisant celui assassin d'Abby :

 _\- Nous avons des affaires à discuter. Si vous pouviez vous écarter de Clarke Griffin, que nous puissions rapidement terminer ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, nous vous en serions reconnaissant._

Si la phrase sonnait très diplomate, le ton employé par Lexa tranchait avec les mots. D'une voix dure et ferme, elle avait fait s'écarter tout le monde de la blonde, qui lui lança un regard quelque peu surpris mais qui masqua un petit soupir de soulagement. Des exclamations retentirent tandis que Marcus se décida à prendre la parole, venant au secours d'une Abigail au visage fermé et légèrement épuisée :

 _\- Clarke aura tout le loisir de vous parler plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun danger. De plus, notre petite Griffin a bien besoin de souffler et de respirer un peu._

Les visages s'adoucirent, et tout le monde fut soudain enclin à laisser Clarke suivre Marcus et compagnie. Seul Bellamy resta aux côtés de Clarke, les traits crispés. Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et l'emmena quelques secondes à l'écart, pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. A cette scène, le coeur de Lexa se serra et les sourcils froncés, elle désapprouva la scène et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui se disait. Mais Marcus et Abby revinrent près d'elle et l'interrompirent dans son observation :

 _\- Heda. Je ne sais ce qui vous amène, mais nous espérons que c'est pour une bonne cause. Vous comprendrez qu'après l'épisode du Mont Weather, la population n'est pas très encline à …_

 _\- … A vous voir ici chez nous après nous avoir trahi sans préavis_ , acheva Abby.

Lexa soupira et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une milliseconde. Reconnaissant le son familier d'une lame qu'on retire de son fourreau, Heda se retourna vers Ryder et posa sa main sur son poignet. L'homme inclina la tête mais afficha un visage agressif envers la femme qui venait de parler. Söniya , qui était restée en retrait, se rapprocha de son chef et tenta d'aborder un visage accueillant et sympathique. La jeunesse de ses traits lui accordait une innocence certaine que Lexa ne pouvait plus arborer depuis longtemps. Son apparition eut l'effet escompté puisque Abby sembla se calmer instantanément à sa vue. Heda répondit enfin, d'un ton presque las :

 _\- Je sais que ma venue n'est pas appréciée. Mais de récents m'ont amené à devoir vous consulter. Nous vous expliquerons cela, quand Clarke sera de retour._

Elle observait Clarke, qui avait le visage attristé tandis que Bellamy continuait de lui parler. La Skaiprisa dut sentir les regards posés sur elle car elle releva la tête et fit signe à son interlocuteur qu'elle rejoignait le groupe. Loin de s'arrêter là, Bellamy la suivit, tête basse et étonnamment silencieux. La Commander se mordait la langue, se demandant bien ce que ce garçon pouvait avoir dit à Clarke, surtout qu'ils ne semblait ni l'un ni l'autre très engagés.

Le groupe entra dans l'arche, qui servait d'habitation pour tous les résidents du camp. Les adultes avançaient à pas rapides, connaisseurs tandis que Lexa et ses grounders avaient du mal à suivre, peu familier des lieux. C'est presque avec surprise que la brune constata la présence de Clarke à ses côtés. Certes Bellamy était en arrière et lui lançait des regards mauvais et même Clarke n'osait prendre la parole ou la regarder en face, mais elle appréciait néanmoins le geste.

Le trajet se faisait donc en silence. Söniya et Ryder suivaient fidèlement leur Heda, Bellamy légèrement à leurs côtés et les deux autres grounders plus en arrière. Alors que Marcus et Abby distançaient aisément le reste du groupe, Bellamy et Clarke étant capable de guider les grounders, une ombre apparut au détour d'un couloir puis une voix, brisée, retentit :

 _\- Soyez maudites toutes les deux !_

Il n'en fallu pas plus. Ryder se précipita vers la voix, tandis que la silhouette d'un adolescent entra dans sa ligne de mire. Soulevant le garçon de ses deux mains, Ryder le poussa brutalement contre le mur et le maintint ainsi, pendant quelques minutes. Le gamin se débattait, mais il ne fit qu'énerver Ryder qui plaça ses deux mains sur le cou du jeune homme.

Ce fut dans un murmure affolée que Clarke prit Lexa par l'épaule et la supplia presque :

 _\- Lexa ! Arrête ça !_

La commandante considéra la chose. Ryder, qui tenait Jasper entre ses mains puissantes. Bellamy qui avait sorti son arme mais qui se faisait encerclé par les deux autres terriens qui grognaient et maintenaient leurs lames contre lui. Söniya, étrangement aux côtés de Clarke, et toutes les deux qui la regardait, attendant une réaction quelconque. Finalement, Lexa claqua un mot en Trigedasleng et Ryder lâcha Jasper, qui s'éloigna non sans un regard assassin destiné à Clarke et Lexa.

 _\- Tu comptais vraiment ne rien faire ?_ Demanda la fille du ciel.

La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules et de reprendre la marche. Mais aussitôt, Clarke suivit le mouvement et l'obligea à se retourner.

 _\- Lexa ! Jasper n'est pas une menace. Il souffre. Il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait lors de.. du génocide de Mount Weather. Il me déteste pour ce que j'ai fais, et probablement que toi aussi. Et c'est plus que compréhensible !_

 _\- Tu dis ça parce que tu te hais toi-même, Clarke Kom Skaikru ?_ Se contenta de répondre laconiquement la commandante, peu touchée par l'état de Jasper.

Clarke se recula un peu, de toute évidence surprise de cette réaction qui manquait de scrupules. Elles se dévisagèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de haine en cet instant entre les deux femmes, simplement un échange muet sur des sentiments contradictoires. Mais le moment fut ruiné par Bellamy qui pour la première fois s'adressa à la Heda :

 _\- Commandante, si vous espérez tuer des innocents comme Jasper pour vous éloignez de vos ennemis, sachez que c'est une mauvaise idée. Vous ne vous en ferez qu'encore plus._

Lexa s'arracha à la contemplation de Clarke pour darder ses yeux sur son interlocuteur. Et son regard éloquent disait tout : de quel droit osait-il la « conseiller » faussement ainsi ?

Se rapprochant du brun, Heda usa de toute sa prestance et de sa hauteur pour s'adresser à lui :

 _\- Personne n'est innocent dans ce monde, Bellamy Blake. Il est temps d'en prendre conscience._

Et disant cela, elle rejoignit enfin Marcus et Abigail qui les attendait, sans voir que Clarke l'observait et hochait la tête, ignorant Bellamy qui s'était immobilisé, suivant celle qui avait échangé un baiser avec elle il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça encore.


End file.
